


Ресницы.

by Riakon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: У него слишком длинные ресницы. И слишком короткая жизнь.





	Ресницы.

У тебя слишком длинные ресницы. Пушистые, угольно-черные, изогнутые, как тетива лука. Они идеально обрамляют его зеленые глаза. Идеально. Божественно. Я знаю, почему Бог выбрал тебя. Наверное, все дело в твоих ресницах, а не в том, что когда-то тебе предначертали великие дела, дважды спасая твою жизнь. 

Посторонний человек заметит прямую линию носа, чуть изогнутого к кончику, и наверняка подумает, что его перебивали в детстве. Возможно, так и есть — я ведь сколького о тебе не помню, а ты о стольком умалчиваешь. Жизнь научила не трепаться попусту. Впрочем, тебя жизнь научила не только этому, как и меня.

Возможно, что посторонний человек, заглянув в твои зеленые, изумительные и неземные в яркости своего цвета глаза не сможет от них оторваться. Не слишком широкие темные брови великолепно оттеняют их. 

Но врят ли кто-то заметит твои длинные, пушистые ресницы и россыпь светлых, выгоревших от солнца и пота веснушек. 

— Сэмми, я, конечно, красавчик, но может не стоит пожирать меня взглядом? — Ты все так же язвишь, а я заворожено смотрю на твои ресницы. Я знаю, что хохмить тебе бесполезно. Отец умер, а ты решил замкнуться в себе. Замкнуться на Импале и работе. 

— Дин, я знаю...

Нужно ещё раз постараться тебя разговорить, и не думать , наконец о том, какие длинные у тебя ресницы.

 

...

Стрелочки слипшихся от соленой влаги ресниц, взгляд, полный боли, отчаяния, страдания, тоски. Бисер серебрящихся слез в свете солнца только красит твои глаза, подчеркивая то, что ты жив. Я рад. Где-то внутри, так глубоко, так горько, так полно... не знаю, но я рад. Может быть, от этого тебе станет чуточку легче.

— Я умер, Сэм. — Ты смотришь на меня, а сердце, кажется, рвется от боли. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Понимаю. Но пока мне нечего сказать. — Умер. И я не должен был оживать.

Отводишь взгляд. Я знаю, ты думаешь что это ты виновен, а о том, что решение отец принял практически сразу ты и не задумываешься. Я видел то, как в твоей голове, там, на дне глаз проносились мысли «А лучше бы я умер», но не задерживались.

— Он был не только моим отцом, но и твоим тоже.

Ты всегда искал для меня самого лучшего. Я помню, как ты сказал, что желал бы для МЕНЯ незнания всей той нечисти, той опасности мира, которую знаешь сейчас. Ты всегда ставил мои желания выше своих, и может быть дело не только в Штриге, которая напала на меня в детстве, но и в том, что ты живешь, словно для меня. А может быть так и есть.

— Ты хотел знать, что я чувствую.... — Ты тяжело вздыхаешь, словно от груза на сердце. Да. — Ты знаешь.

Я вижу, как трясутся твои губы, как ты их снова и снова облизываешь от волнения, как в детстве. Я чувствую, как краснеют от напряжения глаза. Я разделяю эту боль. И мне так хочется тебя утешить, хоть как-нибудь, как тогда, посреди города, когда мы в очередной раз уходили от полиции. Но там был город, и сделать этого было нельзя. В конце концов, там каждая минута была дорога, а сейчас, съехав с проезжей части, и сидя на багажнике Импалы я могу...

Собрать соленую влагу с губ, щек, и ресниц. Касаться их легко, губами. Эти длинные, шикарные, изгибистые ресницы и россыпь веснушек, которые нужно углядеть под четкой линией глаз. Это то, что для меня.

Ты не думаешь — обнимаешь как раньше и я слегка озадачен, но безумно счастлив. 

У тебя слишком длинные ресницы.


End file.
